Ägypten der Dunkelheit
by Mahado
Summary: Komplette Summarie drinnen! bitte R&R
1. Ein besonderes Geschenk

Das ist eine Geschichte die wohl alles durchläuft. Action/Adventure/Humour/Romance/Angst/Horror...ect. Eine kurze Zusammenfassung:  
  
Yami verträgt das Wetter in Domino nicht besonders. Und da auch noch sein Geburtstag vor der Tür steht beschließen Yugi und Co. mit ihm in seine Heimat zu reisen: Ägypten Doch niemand hätte erwartet, dass diese Reise ein solches Ende nehmen würde. Als Yami die Ruinen des Grabmals seines Vaters besichtigt, wird sein Geist zurück ins alte Ägypten zurückgezogen. Doch was ihn in Ägypten erwartet ist alles andere als ein harmonisches Erlebnis.  
  
***Ein ganz besonderes Geschenk**  
  
Um etwa zwanzig nach fünf kam Yugi von der Schule nach hause. Er warf die Schultasche zufrieden in die Ecke und legte sich entspannt auf sein Bett. „Uff... Du glaubst nicht, was mir heute passiert ist, Mou hitori no boku....." Yami lag lustlos auf dem Bett und schnaubte mit der Nase. Yugi bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, dass sein Partner ihm nicht zuhörte. Er drehte sich zu Yami. „Und dann..... Was ist los, Boku?"Yami zuckte auf und sah zu Yugi auf. „Nichts.... nichts ist.... es geht mir gut...erzähl ruhig weiter"er lächelte Yugi ein wenig bedrückt an, doch probierte er sein typisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Dann legte er den Kopf wieder auf das Bett und schnaubte erneut. Yugi starrte ihn an. „Nein.... Es geht dir nicht gut.... Das sehe ich doch... Bist du krank...?"Yugi legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Yamis Stirn. Aber Yami, der sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte, wich zurück. „Ich sagte doch....es geht mir gut..."Yugi wurde böse und klatschte mit seiner Hand auf Yamis Stirn. „NEIN! Ist es nicht.... Aha! Du bist ja doch krank! Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt...?"fragte er die Arme verschränkend. „Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig belasten.... Außerdem machst du dir wegen solchen kleinen Sachen immer so viele Sorgen... und das ist wirklich nicht nötig..."„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen!!"schrie Yugi, „Du musst dich ausruhen! Schlaf ein bisschen und nimm Medizin!"„Wo soll ich die denn her bekommen?"Yugi ging runter in die Küche und zog aus dem Schrank ein kleines Päckchen heraus. „Hier! Nimm das!"„Aber Aibou! Das musst du doch nicht....!"Doch Yugi war still und schwieg. Yami schleppte sich in Yugis Zimmer hinauf und schlief auf seinem Bett sofort erschöpft ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Yugi bedrückt in der Klasse. „Hey, Yugi!"Joey stand neben seinem Freund und stieß ihn in die Seite. Yugi zuckte auf. „Was ist los, Alter? Bist so traurig!" „Na ja... weißt du.... Boku geht es gar nicht gut...", er legte seine Hand auf das Milleniumspuzzle, „... und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll...."„Was ist denn passiert?"Tea stand auf einmal hinter Yugi. „Boku ist krank..." erwiderte Yugi immer deprimierender klingend. „ Woran liegt´ s?"fragte Joey. „Ich schätze, er verträgt das Wetter nicht.... Er ist doch ein Ägypter.... Da sind unsere Temperaturen wie Winter für ihn, obwohl es ja bald schon Sommer wird!"erklärte Yugi und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte zunehmend bedrückter. „Was ist los, Yugi?"warf Tea ein, die Yugis Traurigkeit bemerkt hatte und sich zu ihren beiden Freunden gesellte. „Yami ist krank. Er verträgt das Wetter nicht!"antwortete Joey, indem er einen Bleistift abkaute, um besser nachdenken zu können. „Ich glaube das ist noch nicht alles..."Yugi seufzte tief. Tea und Joey sahen sich verzweifelt an. „Wie meinst du das, Kumpel?"fragte Joey, die Stirn runzelnd. Auch Tea schien diese Frage zu interessieren und sie fasste ihren kleinen Freund liebevoll an die Schulter. „Sag es uns, Yugi!"Yugis Blick verschärfte sich und er sah zu seinen beiden Freunden auf „Er sucht noch immer nach seiner Vergangenheit! Wir wissen dass er ein 3000Jahre alter Pharao ist, aber mehr auch nicht! Es quält ihn, diese Unwissenheit!"fast schon in Tränen senkte Yugi seinen Kopf und schluchzte leise. Keiner sagte mehr etwas. Yugi hörte nur noch das Flüstern und tuscheln seiner Klassenkameraden um sich herum, bis Teas Stimme die quälende Stille durchbrach „Yugi!"ihre Stimme wirkte fest entschlossen, doch freundlich. „Haben du und Yami morgen nicht Geburtstag?" Yugi hob seinen Blick und sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso?"fragte er, sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen reibend. „Dann hab ich die Idee, wie wir beide Probleme lösen können!"ihr Lächeln munterte seine Laune ein wenig und er wurde neugierig. Tuschelnd steckten die drei Freunde ihre Köpfe zusammen. „Das wird ein ganz besonderes Geschenk!"Yugi klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und sah aus, wie ein kleines Kind, das grade ein Bonbon geschenkt bekommen hätte. „Danke!! Ihr seid die Besten!!"  
  
Das einfallende Sonnenlicht, welches durch die seidigen Vorhänge des Fensters fiel, weckte Yami aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Seit Tagen schon quälten ihn Alpträume über seine verschlüsselte Vergangenheit, die er scheinbar niemals zu lösen vermochte. Im Halbschlaf setzte er sich auf und torkelte ganz benommen von seinen Gedanken, zunächst zur Tür und dann langsam die Stufen zum unteren Stockwerk hinunter. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und er lehnte sich an der Wand um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er bemerkte Yugis Grossvater nicht, der mit einem Frühstückstablett, mit Rühreiern und Toast gemütlich in die Küche ging um zu frühstücken. Auch er hatte Yami nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich merkte Yami, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, seine Beine wollten ihn nicht länger tragen und er stürzte gradewegs auf Yugis Grossvater, der grade noch rechtzeitig „Neeeiiinn!"rufen konnte, bevor Yami ihn und sein Tablett zu Boden warf. Nach einiger zeit kam Yami zu sich, bemerkte voller Schrecken, dass er Yugis Grossvater scheinbar ohnmächtig unter ihm lag. In Panik versuchte er sich aufzustemmen, doch sein Körper war zu kraftlos, zu schwach um sich zu erheben. Verzweifelt rüttelte er an Sugorokus Schulter. „Herr Mûto... bitte, wachen sie auf..... Herr Mûto.....bitte....."Als er merkte dass es nichts brachte, legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände, seufzte verzweifelt und nahm sich einige Zeit zum Überlegen. Nach einigen Minuten hob er den Kopf . „Aibou! Komm zurück....! Hilf mir..."sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme.  
  
„Bin wieder zu hause!"rief Yugi vergnügt, als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und seine Schultasche in die Ecke warf. „Opa? Yami?" Yugi schaute sich verwirrt um. Normalerweise kam ihm immer ein freundliches „Hallo Yugi!"entgegen, aber heute blieb es still. Yugi lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Was wenn Yami sich noch schlechter gefühlt hat und im Krankenhaus war, oder sein Grossvater einen, seiner in letzter Zeit nicht allzu seltenen, Herzinfarkte gekriegt hatte. Doch Yugis Angst wurde durch eine vertraute Stimme gebrochen. Yugi zuckte auf. Sugoroku streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer und lächelte seinen Enkel mit einem schläfrigen Blick an. „Na wie war`s in der Schule?" Yugi lächelte erleichtert zurück. „Prima!"sagte er „Wie geht es Yami?"ergänzte er und zog sich seine grünen Dinosaurier-Hausschuhe an. „Yami?"sein Grossvater blinzelte verwirrt. „War er nicht mit dir in der Schule? Ich hab ihn heute nicht gesehen...glaub ich." Yugi antwortete ihm nicht und stürzte nur die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Als er die Tür öffnete spürte er einen leichten Gegendruck. Als er die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte und sich im Zimmer umsah, erkannte er den Grund für diesen. Yami lag zusammengebrochen, weit ausgestreckt auf dem Teppich. „Yami!"Yugi raubte es den Atem. Erschrocken kniete er zu ihm nieder und schüttelte fest an seinen Schultern „Yami! Yami! Wach auf! Bitte!"bettelte er verzweifelt. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt öffnete er sogleich seine grossen violetten Augen und als er bemerkte, dass es Yugi war, grinste er freudig. „Dein Grossvater ist echt schwer.."ächzte er und setzte sich auf. Yugi half seinem anderen Ich auf die Beine und setzte sich zusammen mit ihm auf die Bettkante. Yugis Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. Yami mochte diesen Blick nicht, den er von seinem Partner nicht gewöhnt war. „Es geht mir wirklich besser, Aibou.."begann er schließlich, als er seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Nein!"unterbrach in Yugi und kramte sogleich in seiner Hosentasche „Es geht dir nicht besser! Aber ich weiß, wie es dir besser gehen wird!"Yami spitzte die Ohren und sah fragwürdig auf zwei dünne Papierstreifen, die Yugi aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. „Was..was ist das?" fragte er zögernd. „Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk! Wir besuchen dein Zuhause! Wir fahren nach Ägypten!!" 


	2. Das Land des ewigen Sandes

*****Das Land des ewigen Sandes  
  
Yami hielt den Atem an und betrachtete neugierig die riesige Maschine vor ihnen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Ding, welches wohl Flugzeug hieß, sich in der Luft halten würde. Dafür schien es ihm viel zu schwer. Verunsichert griff er nach der Hand seines Partners, der wild nach Joey und Tea Ausschau hielt „Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, verpassen sie noch den Flug!"murmelte er aufgeregt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass dieses Ding bis nach Ägypten kommt?"fragte Yami schließlich und sah dabei Yugi etwas zaghaft an. „Natürlich!"kam es zurück. Yuri schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick, dann schaute er sich weiter um. Der Flug würde in 10 Minuten starten und von den beiden Freunden war noch nichts zu sehen. Yugi wirkte immer angespannter. Er wollte nicht nur nach Ägypten, weil er Yami eine Freude machen wollte, er selbst hatte immer davon geträumt einst ins Reich der alten Pharaonen zu reisen. Sein Opa und auch früher sein Vater, erzählten ihm faszinierende Geschichten über dieses geheimnisvolle Land, welches Yami seine Heimat nannte. Er wollte es so unbedingt sehen und diesen wahr gewordenen Traum mit seinen Freunden teilen.  
  
Durch die Lautsprecher dröhnte eine Ansage „Letzter Aufruf für den Flug 314- von Domino nach Kairo."Auch Yami wurde jetzt nervöser und senkte schließlich seinen Blick, mit einem leichten Grinsen „Wir können ja auch irgendwann anders nach Ägypten reisen..." Yugi zuckte zusammen, dann stellte er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um in Yamis Augenhöhe zu sein „Wie stellst du dir das vor?!"rief er verärgert „Die Karten haben ein Vermögen gekostet und Opa musste ich 4 Stunden lang anbetteln, um die Erlaubnis zu kriegen! Wir fliegen heute! Basta! Insbesondere.."Yugi stellte sich wieder auf seine Füsse und streckte ihm seine rosige Zunge entgegen „.müsste ich mir ein neues Geschenk für dich aussuchen."Yami sah ihn verdutzt an, dann lächelte vergnügt „Da hast du wohl recht!"„Siehst du!"sagte Yugi und blinzelte seinen Freund an. Im selben Augenblick hörte man einen lauten Krawall. Tea und Joey liefen, beladen mit unzähligen Gepäckstücken, durch die Menschenmassen. „Wir schaffen es! Wir schaffen es!"schnaubte Joey, kaum verständlich, denn er hatte sich einen Koffer zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"rief Tea verärgert. „Meine?"Joey fühlte sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Wer hat denn noch seine Zahnbürste gesucht?!"„Welche Zahnbürste? Ich habe meine Sneaker gesucht! Ohne die geh ich nirgendwo hin!"Tea schenkte sich das Kommentar und erblickte Yami und Yugi am Empfangsschalter. „Yuuugi! Yaaaami!"rief sie ganz außer Puste. „Schnell jetzt!" „Wir müssen noch das Gepäck einchecken!"bemerkte Yugi und als er Yamis fragwürdigen Blick sah, nahm er ihm den Koffer ab. „Ich mach das für dich!" Yami, Yugi und Tea wollten grade das Flugzeug besteigen, als sie ein lautes Fluchen hinter sich hörten, dass sich sehr nach Joey anhörte „Verdammtes Mistding! Geh schon rein! Na mach schon!"Eine Stewardess versuchte ihm verzweifelt klar zumachen, dass sein Gepäckstück zu gross sei, doch Joey ließ sich nicht belehren. Er hat schon immer seinen Kopf durchgesetzt, warum auch heute nicht. Ein kräftiger Tritt hatte schon immer viel bewirken können und so ging Joey wieder nach seinem Kopf. Mit Erfolg!  
  
Yami setzte sich zu Yugi und dieser überließ seinem Partner die Fensterseite; Tea musste sich mit dem Platz neben Joey begnügen, obwohl sie heimlich davon geträumt hatte neben Yami sitzen zu dürfen. Sie liebte seine Wärme und seine stille verträumte Art, stattdessen würde sie sich die ganzen 5 Stunden Flug lang, das Schmatzten und Knirschen von Kartoffelchips anhören müssen, die zusätzlich nicht nur den Sitz ihres Partners, sondern auch ihren neuen Rock bekrümelten. Schmollend lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachte heimlich Yamis gespannten Blick, der fast ängstlich aus dem Fenster sah. Er beobachte die Startbahn und umklammerte fest den Griff seines Sessels. Er hatte gehofft Yugi würde ihm beistehen, doch dieser hatte es sich mit einem Gameboy und seinem Diskman bequem gemacht und wackelte nur rhythmisch mit dem Kopf zu jedem Takt mit. Yami holte tief Luft und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das Flugzeug setzte zum Start an. Es rollte die lange Startbahn entlang und erhob sich elegant in die Höhe. Yami krallte sich an Yugis Arm, als er das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit verspürte und Yuri schreckte auf. „Was?! Wah? Boku?"stotterte er erschrocken, durch Yamis panische Umklammerung. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Unsicherheit seines Partners und seinen furchtsamen Blick, der ihn ganz außer Fassung brachte, denn so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Sonst war er selbstsicher. Kampfbereit und unerschrocken. Aber jetzt erinnerte er ihn eher an ein kleines Kind, welches Hilfe suchend nach der Hand seiner Mutter griff. Yugi nahm die Kopfhörer ab und fasste Yami an der Schulter, der immer noch angespannt aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeuges starrte. „Alles okay, Boku? Ist ganz natürlich wenn du etwas Angst hast!"versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. Yami riss seinen Blick endlich von der Landschaft und lächelte überraschender weise. Yugi war verwirrt. War das ein verzweifeltes Lächeln? Nein, es wirkte eher heiter und aufrichtig. „Angst? Ich habe keine Angst. Zugegeben...am Anfang hatte ich vielleicht ein wenig, aber jetzt....Es ist atemberaubend, Aibou! Noch nie habe ich so etwas Wunderschönes gesehen!"Yamis Augen funkelten vor Begeisterndheit und er sah wieder hinaus. Yugi sah ihm noch ein Weilchen zu, bis er bemerkte, dass Tea ihm seltsame Handbewegungen andeutete. Joey war neben ihr eingeschlafen und um ihn herum sah es so aus, als ob er ein ganzes Süßigkeitengeschäft geplündert hätte. Neben Kartoffelchipsverpackungen, lagen da noch verschiedenartige Bonbonpapierchen in allen möglichen Regenbogenfarben, Schokoladenpapier und 10 leere Coladosen. Wie konnte ein Mensch in so einer kurzen Zeitspanne, bloß soviel Ungesundes in sich reinschaufeln? Tea hatte genug. Sie wollte tauschen und Yugi hatte wohl keine Wahl.  
  
Die Wüste breitete sich in all ihrer Pracht vor ihnen aus. Der goldige Sand glitzerte durch die untergehende Sonne. Die gigantischen Pyramiden durchbohrten fast den Himmel. Seine Heimat nach so langer Zeit wieder zusehen, war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Yami konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von dieser fremden und doch so vertrauten Welt lösen. Nach so langer Zeit hatte sich kaum etwas verändert.  
  
Yugi und Joey stießen mit den Köpfen zusammen, als das Flugzeug zur Landung ansetzte und eher hart als sanft auf die Landbahn ausrollte. Schmerzvoll rieb sich Yugi seinen Kopf, während Joey immer noch seinen Schlaf nachholte und unentwegt in Yugis Kragen sabberte. „aua...Joey! Igitt! Wach auf, wir sind da!"stammelte er und versuchte Joeys Kopf aus seiner Reichweite zu schieben. Als er einen Blick zu Tea warf, sah er, dass auch sie eingeschlafen war. Yami war nicht mehr an seinem Platz. Yugi zuckte zusammen und sprang auf „Boku!"rief er direkt in Joeys Ohr, der sofort aufschreckte „Was? Hä? Sind wir etwa schon da? Oh Gott! Hab ich das Essen verpennt?"Yugi ignorierte ihn und rüttelte an Teas Schulter. „Tea! Tea! Boku ist weg!"Müde öffnete sie ihre himmelblauen Augen und Yugi musste erst einmal schlucken, weil sein Herz wie ein Vorschlaghammer raste. Ihr Blick war einfach betörend gewesen. Doch ihre Frage, warf ihn wieder in die Realität zurück „Yami ist weg?"fragte sie verunsichert. Die drei Freunde ergriffen ihr Gepäck und stürzten zur Tür, als die Aufforderung zum Verlassen des Flugzeuges durch die Lautsprecher ertönte.  
  
Draußen sahen sie sich um. Yami stand einsam und irgendwie mystisch vom aufwirbelnden Sand umweht am Rande der Wüste. Die Augen geschlossen, als ob er die Atmosphäre in sich aufnehmen wollte. Die Wüste schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Er war endlich angekommen, im Land des ewigen Sandes; seinem Zuhause..... 


	3. Freundschaft

*****Freundschaft  
  
Die Sonne senkte sich und färbte den Horizont in ein Purpurrot. Yami sah stillschweigend aus dem Fenster. Yugi spürte seine Freude und wollte ihn nicht dabei stören. Währenddessen packte er zusammen mit Tea und Joey seine Koffer leer. „Joey? Wozu hast du soviel mitgenommen? Wir bleiben doch nur eine Woche?"fragte Tea kritisch, als sie den 2 Meter Stapel von Unterwäsche und Jeanshosen sah, die Joey vor sich türmte. „Die sind alle wichtig!"bestand Joey „Also die brauch ich, wenn mir heiß wird und die zum wechseln, und die hier, falls es regnet..."eine weitere Aufzählung folgte und schließlich füllte sich Joeys Kommode fast ausschließlich mit seinen Hosen und T-Shirts. Tea verdrehte die Augen und Yugi kicherte vergnügt. „Warum gehen wir nicht noch die Stadt auskundschaften?"schlug Tea vor und fasste Yami an die Schulter. „Wirklich?"stammelte Yami fast benommen. „Ich finde, das ist ne super Idee!"ergänzte Yugi und lächelte seinen Partner an. Auch Joey nickte zustimmend und so waren sie sich einig. „Aber nicht zu lange..."fügte Yugi mit einem Augenzwinkern zu „Du musst dich noch schonen!"Yami nickte überglücklich und so machten sie sich ausgehfertig.  
  
Auf den Basar roch es nach den verschiedenartigsten Dingen; orientalische Gewürze gaben der Luft ein würziges und scharfes Aroma, das frische Obst roch süßlich, Fleisch wurde auf offenem Feuer gegrillt und ließ jedem das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen. Einer Person ganz besonders und das war Joey. Er streckte seine Nase in die Höhe und zerrte Yugi bettelnd an der Hand „Lass uns das mal ausprobieren, Yugi Kumpel okay? Yugi nickte freudig und ließ sich gerne hin und herschleifen. Teas Blick ruhte wie immer auf Yami, der sehr iteressiert die Stände betrachtete und eine ganze Weile vor ihnen stehen blieb. Er war nicht zu begeistern und jetzt schien ihm alles hier zu gefallen. Sie selbst blieb schließlich an einem Stand mit verschiedenartigen Figuren stehen. „Wer das wohl ist?"fragte sie sich halblaut und merkte nicht, dass Yami sich zu ihr gesellte „Osiris"sprach er mit sanfter Stimme und deutete auf eine der Figuren die Tea in den Händen hielt. Tea zuckte zusammen und wurde ganz rot. Yamis Anwesenheit allein ließ sie schwitzen. „Und was macht der so?"fragte sie. Yami kicherte leise. Tea wurde noch roter. „Ha..hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" flüsterte sie leise. „Nein! Nein!"lockerte sie Yami auf „nur...Osiris ist ein ägyptischer Gott. Der Herr des Nils, des Guten und des Totenreiches. Man könnte sagen er ist mein Schutzgott"Tea kramte sogleich in ihrer kleinen Handtasche und zog einen Geldschein heraus. Yami sah sie fragend an, als sie ihm das Figürchen reichte, zusammen mit einem kleinen Talisman. „Hier, für dich!"sagte sie schnell und drückte ihm beides in die Hände. „Du brauchst sicher einen Schutzgott!"ergänzte sie keck und wandte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm um. „Danke Tea."Yami betrachtete noch ein Weilchen die beiden Kostbarkeiten, bis er sie in die Tasche steckte und Tea folgte, die nach Yugi und Joey Ausschau hielt.  
  
Gespannt verfolgte Joey, ein rotierendes Stück Fleisch auf einem Grill. Yugi versuchte über den Tressen zu sehen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sodass seine Nase gerade darüber ging. Er schnupperte an „Joeys Objekt"und er musste zugeben, dass es verlockend roch. „Was das wohl ist?"wunderte sich Joey als er noch länger der Speise bei ihren Umdrehungen folgte. „Kamel!"antwortete Yami, der sich mit Tea zu ihnen stellte. „Und so etwas kann man essen?"fragte Yugi misstrauisch. „Natürlich Aibou! Es schmeckt sehr gut"erwiderte Yami und kaufte eins. „Wollt ihr es probieren?"Joey betrachtete das Mahl vor seiner Nase und konnte kaum widerstehen in es hinein zu beißen. Yami nahm einen Bissen und kaute leicht vergnügt. Yugi wunderte sich. Normalerweise aß er nie etwas, oder nur ganz wenig und das ohne grossen Appetit, doch jetzt schien es ihm richtig zu schmecken. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee hierher zu kommen. Sein Partner wirkte viel entspannter und vor allem heiterer. Er hatte ihn noch nie so unbekümmert lächeln sehen und das brachte ihn selbst dazu, sich zu freuen.  
  
Die Sonne senkte nun ihre letzten Strahlen auf die Erde nieder und es wurde deutlich kühler. Yugi zog seinem anderen Ich seine Jacke an, die er in einem Rucksack mit sich trug. „Du bist immer noch erkältet, also fordere deine Gesundheit nicht heraus!"sagte er mit ernster Miene, die sich jedoch schnell zu einem Lächeln verzog. Das kleine Grüppchen machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel. Morgen würden sie die alten Ruinen von Theben besichtigen; Yamis Heimatort. Vielleicht würde er sich dann an etwas erinnern. An die ferne Zeit in der er einst der mächtige Pharao gewesen ist und über ganz Ägypten thronte. Der nächste Tag würde alles zeigen...  
  
Die Uhr schlug ein Uhr morgens. Joeys Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum. Yugi rollte sich wild im Schlaf, hin und her. Mit einem kleinen und leisen Schrei öffnete er die Augen, setzte sich auf und schnappte nach Luft. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, doch er war soweit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er noch Umrisse erkennen konnte. Er sah zu Teas Bett hinüber, die in einer Decke eingekuschelt dalag und sich ein Kissen über den Kopf getan hatte, um Joeys Laute, die wohl tief aus seinem Innern kamen, nicht ertragen zu müssen. Joey war halb vom Bett gefallen und biss genüsslich in sein Kopfkissen, während er irgendetwas von „Curry"murmelte. Nun sah Yugi auch zu Yamis Bett herüber, das ihm genau gegenüberstand. Yami saß aufrecht im Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Seine purpurroten Augen schimmerten im Mondlicht und spiegelten beinahe seine Seele wieder. Yugi schluckte und wandelte zu ihm hin. Jetzt erst wandte Yami ihm seinen Kopf zu „Was ist los, Aibou? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"Yugi krabbelte zu seinem Partner unter die Bettdecke. Yami erkannte die Unsicherheit und innere Besorgnis seines kleinen Kameraden und ließ deshalb Yugis Annäherung zu. Yugi sah nicht zu ihm hoch, doch drückte er ihn so fest, als hätte er Angst ihn zu verlieren. Als würde ihn der Wind gleich aus seinem Leben reißen. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, schließlich lies Yugi locker und setzte sich ein wenig abseits von seinem Partner. Er begann etwas vor sich hinzu flüstern und es fiel Yami schwer ihm zu folgen „Ich...Ich hatte einen Alptraum..." murmelte er kaum verständlich. Plötzlich spürte er wie ihn Yami sanft durch die Haare fuhr. Als er aufsah, erkannte er ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Was hast du geträumt, Aibou? Sag es mir."Forderte er ihn regelrecht auf. Yugis Stimme klang beruhigter, als er in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes und einem Teil von sich selbst sah. Doch hastig setzte er sich auf seine Knie auf, die nach dem Traum immer noch ganz zitterig waren. „Ich habe geträumt, dass du verschwunden bist! Die Dunkelheit hatte dich einfach so verschluckt! Ich hörte dich schreien und rufen, aber ich konnte dich nicht sehen!"Yami bemerkte, dass sein kleiner Partner Tränen in den Augen hatte, denn das Mondlicht reflektierte ihren Schimmer. Sanft nahm er ihn in den Arm. Obwohl das nicht seine Art war, wollte er seine freundliche und liebenswürdige Seite trösten und es schien zu funktionieren. Yugis Atem wurde langsamer und er schloss die Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!" flüsterte er ihm ernst ins Ohr und verspürte nun selbst das Gefühl der Erschöpfung. Er schloss die Augen und versank in den Schlaf. 


	4. Vom Sande verweht

*****Von Sande verweht  
  
Die grellen Sonnenstrahlen fielen genau in Yugis Gesicht. Er räkelte sich genüsslich im Bett und hatte die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht schon beinahe vergessen. Doch als er neben sich sah und seinen Partner neben sich liegen und ihn immer noch leicht im Arm haltend sah, schoss ihm direkt wieder der Traum von letzter Nacht in den Sinn. Zaghaft löste er sich von Yamis Umarmung und zog sich seine Pantoffeln an, die er von zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass es das erste Mal war, wo er vor seinem anderen Ich aufgestanden war. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch der Geruch von frischen Pfannkuchen drang aus dem Speisesaal direkt in seine Nase und er folgte dem verführerischen Duft.  
  
Tea und Joey saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch und Joey war inzwischen bei seiner achten Scheibe Toast angekommen. „Schling nicht so!"schimpfte Tea und trank aus einer schön verzierten Teetasse. „Hier schmeckt halt alles besser! Ja! Ja! Die Ägypter können kochen!"schmatzte er nur vor sich hin. Tea seufzte, doch als sie Yugi erblickte, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln „Na? Gut geschlafen?"fragte sie und Joey fügte ein „Morgen, Yug!" hinzu. Yugi nickte nur und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. „Yami noch nicht auf?"erkundigte sich Joey, noch halb in sein Frühstück vertieft. „Der Flug war gestern anstrengend für ihn und er ist ja immer noch krank.."erklärte Yugi und füllte ein Glas mit Cola. „Ist besser wenn er sich etwas schont!" stimmte Tea zu „Wir haben heute ja grosses vor!"sagte sie und nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee. „Wir haben alles startklar gemacht! Kamele und so!" triumphierte Joey und klopfte sich auf die Brust. Yugi setzte das Glas ab. „Wirklich? Heißt das wir können..."„Ja! Wir können nach alt Theben!" beendete Tea seinen Satz, mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Super! Das muss ich sofort Boku erzählen!"Yugi strahlte über beide Ohren. Hastig stand er auf und wurde nur noch einmal kurz von Teas Stimme aufgehalten „Nimm ihm was vom Frühstück mit!"Yugi ergriff ein Tablett, legte zwei Toastscheiben, Käse und Schinken darauf und eine Tasse Tee und stürmte die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. „Schön, dass er sich so freut!"sagte Tea vergnügt. „Das wird heute nicht nur für ihn und Yami ein spitzen Tag!"ergänzte Joey, den letzten Biss seines Toastes runterwürgend.  
  
Als Yugi ins Zimmer stürmte sah er schon von weitem, dass Yami aufgestanden war. Ganz verträumt sah er erneut aus dem Fenster hinaus und betrachtete seine sandige Heimat. „Morgen, Boku!"strahlte Yugi und setzte ein warmes Lächeln auf. Yami sah ein wenig besorgt zu ihm herüber. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"fragte Yugi schließlich und stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Nachttisch, neben dem Bett ab. „Alles in Ordnung!"antwortete Yami und wechselte seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, ob ich hier wirklich etwas finde? Ich meine, mich selbst finde? Meine Vergangenheit?"Yugi strahlte noch mehr, als er seine Worte hörte und Yami wirkte sichtbar verwundert. „Du wirst dich erinnern!"sagte er aufmunternd „Denn wir fahren heute nach Theben!"Yami traf einen Schritt zurück und sah Yugi unglaubwürdig an „Theben gibt es doch nicht mehr..."wand er ein. „Doch! Es gibt zwar nicht mehr die ganze Stadt, aber die Ruinen, kann man besuchen!"entgegnete er erfreut und gab seinem Partner einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken. „Joey und Tea haben schon alles klargemacht! Sobald du gefrühstückt hast, kann es losgehen!"  
  
Joey hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den beiden Höckern des Kamels aufrecht zuhalten, während man Yami deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er aus dieser Gegend kam. „Ist es noch weit?"jammerte Joey und klammerte sich an einen der Höcker, die hin und her schwangen. „Wir müssen nur der Strasse folgen"erklärte Tea zum dritten Mal in Folge „Der Reiseleiter meinte, es seien nur ein paar Kilometer, also sind wir bald da!"löste sie Yugi ab, der hinter Yami auf dem Kamel saß. Es war erst 9 Uhr morgens und trotzdem konnte man die ernorme Hitze der Sonne kaum ertragen. Das trockene Klima war für einen Japaner nicht grade erholsam, doch Yugi und die anderen verloren ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen. In Theben würden sie sicher den Schlüssel zu Yamis Vergangenheit finden.  
  
Nach ca. 1Stunde Kamelritt konnte man schon von weitem die prächtigen Bruchstücke, der antiken Stadt erkennen. Die Ruinen ließen den Eindruck erwecken, als würde man in eine alte, längst zerfallene Zeit eintreten, die doch irgendwie lebendig war. Yami sprang gekonnt vom Kamel ab und genoss den Anblick. Joey hatte grössere Schwierigkeiten, doch er schaffte es grade so hinunter zusteigen, ohne sich in den Zügeln zu verheddern, doch Yugi hatte mit seinen zu kurzen Beinen schlechtere Karten gezogen. Er versuchte vergeblich Boden unter seinen Füssen zu spüren, doch der Boden schien unendlich weit entfernt. Warum konnte er nicht mindestens so gross sein, wie sein Partner?. Er hatte es sich schon immer gewünscht, aber er wurde immer nur mit der Aufmunterung seines Grossvaters abgespeist, der behauptete, dass er noch wachsen würde. Schließlich reichte ihm Joey ein hilfreiches Händchen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass beide auf dem Boden fielen. Yugi rieb sich schmervoll den Rücken „...Da...danke Joey!"„Kein Problem, Alter!"sie halfen sich gegenseitig auf die Beine und rannten Tea und Yami hinterher, die die Gegend erkundeten „Und? Kannst du dich schon erinnern?" fragte Tea und sah erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht ihres Freundes, der sorgsam jeden Stein und jede Eingravierung betrachtete. „Nichts.." antwortete er leicht betrübt, doch als er sich einem halbzerfallenen Gebäude näherte, verspürte er eine seltsame Wärme. Yami blieb, wie von einer mystischen Macht benommen, stehen. Plötzlich ertönte ein seltsames Jaulen hinter ihnen. Tea, Joey und Yugi wandten sich um „Oh nein! Diese verdammten Kamele!"rief Joey, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich von ihrem Pflock befreit und davonliefen. „Hinterher!"rief Tea hastig „sonst kommen wir nicht mehr zurück!"Keiner der drei bemerkte, dass Yami in der Zwischenzeit in das verschüttelte Gebäude getreten war.  
  
Eine seltsam vertraute Atmosphäre verspürte der ehemalige Pharao, als er die schmalen Stufen hinunterging; Es war düster und kaum ein Lichtstrahl drang durch die Ritzen des kellerhaften Gebäudes, doch Yami schien der Ort so vertraut, dass er kein Licht benötigte, um den richtigen Weg zu finden. Er war sich sicher, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein und als er die Skizzierungen und Malereien der Wände folgte war er sich sicher; das war das Grabmal seines Vaters gewesen. Ein frischer Wind fuhr ihm plötzlich durch die Haare und er blieb vor einem Gemälde stehen, welches seinen Vater und ihn als kleinen Jungen darstellte. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und berührte sachte die Konturen des Bildes und fühlte, wieder diese Wärme in seinen Adern.  
  
Joey konnte das Kamel kaum im Zaum halten. „Ruhig! Ganz ruhig, du Vieh!" schimpfte Joey und rutsche ein paar Meter, weil das Kamel umso fester zog. Tea und Yugi zerrten heftig mit und es gelang den dreien endlich, das Kamel wieder festzubinden. Erschöpft ließen sie sich zu Boden sinken. „Puh! Das war hart!"murmelte Joey. Yugi nickte zustimmend, doch wie erstarrt setzte er sich plötzlich auf. Er spürte einen eiskalten Wind. Der Traum von gestern Nacht schoss ihm augenblicklich wieder vor die Augen. „Boku!" schrie er auf. Auch Tea war zusammengezuckt. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war mit Yami geschehen. Eine schlimme Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf. Schließlich spürte auch Joey dieses Unbehagen und alle drei eilten, wie gelenkt auf das alte zerfallene Gebäude zu. „Ist er wirklich da drin?"fragte Joey leicht zweifelnd. „Wir werden es herausfinden!"sagte Yugi ernst und zu allem entschlossen. Zu dritt stiegen sie sie engen Stufen hinunter und erblickten den grossen, bemalten Raum. Tausende Verzierungen von Göttern waren darauf abgebildet, sowie Szenen aus der Einbalsamierung des Pharaos. Tea war atemlos „Wow! Ob das hier jemand schon gesehen hat?"Yugi steuerte direkt auf das grosse Gemälde zu „Ist das Yami?"wunderte sich Joey, jenes aus der Nähe betrachtend. „Seht!"schrei Yugi und hob etwas vom Boden auf. „Das ist doch..."Tea stutzte. „Das ist doch die Osirisfigur, die ich Yami geschenkt habe..."Der Schutzgott war in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. Und Yami war fort, einfach so. Genauso wie in Yugis Traum; wie vom Sande verweht.... 


	5. Koste es was es wolle

****Koste es was es wolle..  
  
Yugi fiel auf die Knie und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Das Schlimmste, das Allerschlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte war eingetroffen. Er und sein Partner waren getrennt. Es war fast so als fehlte ihm ein Stückchen seiner Seele. Joey bückte sich zu seinem kleinen Freund runter und streifte ihm durch die Haare, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten „Hey Alter! Es ist ihm nix passiert, da bin ich mir sicher!"er setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf und sah in Yugis, von den Tränen, glasige Augen. „Meinst du wirklich?" schluchzte er leise und setzte sich auf. „Klar! Vielleicht ist er nur für kleine Pharaonen...na du weißt ja!"Yugis Tränen trockneten langsam und er wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Glaubst du das auch, Tea?"fragte Yugi zögernd und sah zu ihr hoch. Doch als er ihren fassungslosen und eiskalten Blick sah, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. „Was ist los Tea?"fragte Joey verstimmt, da sein Aufmunterungsversuch, durch ihre Reaktion gescheitert war. „Das Puzzle..."hauchte sie halblaut „Das Puzzle ist..."Yugi sah an seinem Hals herunter, wo an einer silbrigen Kette das Milleniumspuzzle hin und da sah er was Tea meinte; Das versprach nichts Gutes. Das Puzzle war mit einer schwarzen Schicht bezogen, hatte jeden Glanz verloren und von dem goldenen Glanz, war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Nachdem sie das ganze Gelände ein dutzend Mal durchkämt hatten und sich der Tag seinem Ende näherte, versank Yugi immer tiefer in seine Depressionen. Der Gedanke, für immer von seinem anderen Ich getrennt zu sein, war für ihn unerträglich. Joey hielt es nicht mehr aus, seinen Freund so leiden zu sehen. Beide Hände in die Seite stemmend stellte er sich ihm in den Weg, als er zum 10 Mal das selbe Fleckchen Land absuchte „Das reicht Alter!" schrie er beinahe und hielt seinen Freund an den Schultern „Du und Tea. Ihr fahrt ins Hotel zurück und ich bleibe hier und suche ihn!"Yugi fuhr beinahe wütend und erneut mit Tränen in den Augen hoch „Nein!"schrie er heraus. „Ich muss ihn wieder finden! Ich muss einfach..."Tea kniete sich zu ihm herunter, nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und lächelte ihn an „Komm! Joey macht das schon." Als sich ihm auch Tea entgegenstellte, fühlte sich Yugi noch einsamer als zuvor. „Ich werde ihn finden!"schrie er heraus, riss aus Teas Umarmung und rannte so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine nur trugen, zum verschütteten Gebäude, wo sie Yami verloren hatten. Warum verstanden sie ihn nicht? Wieso wollten sie ihn noch mehr von Yami trennen? Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinten, aber wären sie an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätten sie nicht genauso reagiert?  
  
Halb benommen von innerer Wut auf sich selbst, weil er zu schwach gewesen ist, ihn zu beschützen und von Angst, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, zu hören, stürzte er die brüchigen Stufen hinab und hörte Tea und Joey kaum, die hinter ihm her riefen und ihn versuchten einzuholen. Plötzlich verlor er den Boden unter den Füssen, den eine der Stufen brach entzwei. Er spürte wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Im letzten Augenblick verspürte Yugi einen festen Ruck an seinem rechten Arm, der ihn vor dem Fall bewahrte. Joey hatte ihn grade noch rechtzeitig eingeholt und Yugis nahenden Unfall kommen sehen. „Pass doch auf, Alter!"rief er saht und wollte seinen Freund zu sich hochziehen. „Mein Puzzle!"rief Yugi ganz entsetzt und erst jetzt bemerkte Joey, dass sich dieses von Yugis Hals gelöst hatte und die Stufen hinab, in die Dunkelheit gefallen war. „Wir holen es ja!"entgegnete Joey aufmunternd als er bemerkte, dass Yugi verzweifelt seine Hand danach streckte. Beide stiegen die Treppe bis zum Schluss hinunter, doch da schon beinahe die Nacht eingebrochen war, war nichts zu erkennen, außer vollkommener Finsternis. Auch Tea erreichte schließlich die beiden und tastete sich an den Wänden entlang „Wie sollen wir es in dieser Finsternis finden?"fragte sie bedrückt. „Wir packen das schon!"grummelte Joey und untersuchte mit Yugi zusammen den Boden.  
  
Yugi wirkte schon fast panisch, als er das Puzzle nach einiger Zeit nicht finden konnte. War es Schicksal, dass ihn und Yami trennte? Sollte es so sein? Er wollte nicht daran glauben, aber dieser Gedanke brannte sich so tief in seinen Kopf, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Eine weitere Träne floss ihm übers Gesicht und als sie den Boden erreichte, verspürte er plötzlich eine seltsame Wärme, die ihn scheinbar lenkte.  
  
Joey und Tea tasteten sich immer noch verzweifelt durch den Raum, ohne etwas zu erkennen, bis sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe anstießen. „Aua! Pass doch auf!"schrieen sie beinahe gleichzeitig auf. Plötzlich zuckten beide auf. „siehst du das?"fragte Tea skeptisch, denn sie dachte es wäre Einbildung. „Ich sehe es, wenn du das meinst..."antwortete Joey stumpf. Ein schwaches Leuchten, viel mehr ein Aufblinken strahlte aus einer Ecke des Raumes. Als sie sich darauf zu bewegten, erkannten sie Yugis Umrisse, der sein Puzzle in den Händen hielt, welches im sanften Schimmer immer wieder aufleuchtete. „Yugi?"sagte Tea schließlich, als sie merkte, dass er sich nicht bewegte und nur starr seinen wieder gefundenen Schatz betrachtete. „Alles okay, Alter?"fragte nun auch Joey und fasste Yugis Schulter an. „Boku..."sagte Yugi nur schwach und wie auf Kommando erstrahlte die Wand vor ihnen in einem hellen, sogar blendenden Licht. „Woah!"Joey hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Mit so etwas hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Rhythmisch zum Puzzle leuchtete die Wand immer wieder auf. Yugi ging auf sie zu, als ob sie ihn zu sich zog und verschwand schließlich im Licht. „Yugi!"Tea und Joey folgten ihrem Freund. Sie konnten ihn unmöglich im Stich lassen. Beide sahen sich entschlossen an und gingen auf die Wand zu. Das Licht war unerträglich hell und beiden war es unmöglich zu erkennen, was sich auf der anderen Seite der mysteriösen Wand befand. Tea fühlte sich schwach. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen und ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
Eine sanfte vertraute Stimme, weckte sie „Tea? Tea! Alles in Ordnung?!" Yugi stand über sie gebeugt und reichte ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen. „Wo sind wir?"fragte sie, da ihr die Gegend alles andere als bekannt vorkam. Die Häuser die eben noch, als Bruchstückchen vorhanden waren, standen nun komplett aufgebaut, wie eben neu errichtet und zierten die riesige Strasse auf der sie sich befanden. Und auch diese war nicht mehr so menschenleer, wie grade eben noch. Tausende Menschen in seltsame weiße Gewänder gekleidet, gingen auf ihr auf und ab; trieben Handel oder unterhielten sich, auf einer seltsamen Sprache. Auch Joey, der neben ihr gelegen hatte, kam nun zu sich und rekelte sich genüsslich, als ob nichts wäre. „Hallo Joey!"rief Yugi freudig, als er bemerkte, dass auch er zu sich gekommen war. „Hey Alter! Mach das nie wieder!"meckerte er zunächst, doch dann fiel ihm die Umgebung auf „Du heiliger Lebkuchen! Wo sind wir denn gelandet?"Yugi streckte seine Nase in die Luft „Nur eine Vermutung...aber ich glaube, das hier ist Yamis zuhause!" „Natürlich ist das sein zuhause! Deshalb sind wir doch hierher gekommen!" widersprach Joey, indem er sich aufstellte und sein T-Shirt vom Sand abklopfte. „Nein, Joey....Ich meine nicht nur Ägypten ..."„Etwa Theben? Aber das ist unmöglich!"rief Tea verwirrt. „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir..." „Ganz genau! Das wir in alt Ägypten sind!" Die drei Freunde sahen sich stumm an und konnten es selbst nicht glauben, aber Yugis Vermutung schien der Wahrheit zu entsprechen, wie verrückt auch dieser Gedanke war: Das hier war Alt Ägypten. Und obwohl ihnen das alles hier etwas Angst machte, sie hatten alle dieselbe Hoffnung; die Hoffnung darauf, ihren verlorenen Freund wieder zu finden: Yami war hier, da waren sie sich sicher. Hier irgendwo in dieser längst vergangenen Zeit und sie würden ihn wieder finden, koste es was es wolle! 


	6. Unerreichbar?

****Unerreichbar?  
  
„Wir werden ihn finden!"sagte Yugi, endlich wieder selbstbewusst. Joey und Tea nickten zustimmend und freuten sich, dass ihr Freund seinen Kummer überwunden und wieder der Alte war. Das würde es um einiges leichter machen, seinen Seelenpartner wieder zu finden. „Aber wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen? Die Stadt ist riesengroß!"entgegnete Tea nach einiger Bedenkzeit und ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen; Theben war wirklich gigantisch. Nicht unbedingt durch die Grösse der Stadt, wohl aber durch ihre Einwohner. Hunderte, nein sogar tausende Ägypter tummelten sich auf der Strasse, obwohl die Sonne ja beinahe untergegangen war. Wie sollten sie dann einen einzigen Menschen, der ihnen so sehr am Herzen lag, in dieser Masse wieder finden? „Dort ist er!"war jedoch Yugis Antwort gewesen und er zeigte, auf äußerste überzeugt, auf einen riesigen Palast, der aus dem Zentrum der Stadt ragte. „Bist du dir sicher, Alter?"warf Joey skeptisch ein „Was hätte er den in dieser teuren Bude verloren?"er sah seinen kleinen Freund ungläubig an, der für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss, als ob er Kontakt zu Yami aufnehmen wollte. Yugi spürte die Wärme; dieselbe Wärme, die er immer bei seinem Partner spürte. Sie gab ihm Hoffnung und Mut und machte ihn so sicher, wie er sich es nur vorstellen konnte. Trotzdem trug sie dieses Mal einen kalten Hauch; nur ganz gering, aber deutlich spürbar. Es stimmte etwas nicht, was es war, würde er aber herausfinden. So schnell wie möglich. Vielleicht könnte er das Schlimmste noch vermeiden. Yugi öffnete wieder seine Augen und blickte in die untergehende Sonne, die genau hinter dem Palast verschwand. „Er ist dort!"sagte er mit so ernstem Blick, dass Joey erst einmal schluckte. „Er war doch Pharao! Da lebte er im Palast!"ergänzte Yugi und lächelte nun wieder. „Du hast recht!"freute sich Tea. Yugi hatte recht. Er war Pharao und das bedeutete, dass er leichter zu finden war, als sie befürchtet hatte. Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein, den Herrscher Ägyptens zu finden? „Auf geht's! Lasst uns Yami finden!"rief Joey freudig und die drei Freunde drängten sich durch die Massen zu dem riesigen Gebäude, wo ihr verschwundener Freund auf sie wartete. Bald würden sie ihn finden und nach hause bringen.  
  
Die Mauern des königlichen Palastes waren gigantisch und der weiße Marmor aus dem sie bestanden, funkelte silbrig von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Doch wie wunderbar und prächtig er auch war, so sehr war er auch bewacht. Dutzende von Soldaten, die sowohl mit Speeren, als auch mit Bögen bewaffnet waren, umzingelten das Gebäude und wachten über jeden Eingang. Besonders ihr scheinbarer Anführer strahlte eine besonders starke und wachsame Aura aus. Seine goldenen Armbänder an Armen und Fußgelenken und nicht zuletzt sein goldener Helm, aus welchem zwei goldene Zacken, wie die Reißzähne eines Tigers ragten, reflektierten das Sonnenlicht und verbanden ihn fast mit jenem. Seine blauen Augen, die so tief und düster waren, spiegelten auch Selbstbewusstheit wieder. Sie hatten etwas bedrohliches, aber auch etwas Warmherziges. „Bleibt wachsam!"rief er „Ihr wisst, dass niemand in den Palast eindringen darf! Besonders nach diesem Zwischenfall ist höchste Vorsicht geboten!"„Ja Hauptmann!"bestätigten die Soldaten einstimmig und beobachteten wachsam die Gegend. Mahaado nahm seinen Beruf, sowohl als Hohepriester als auch als Grabwächter und Hauptmann der Schutzgarde des Pharaos sehr ernst. Schließlich ging es um die Sicherheit des Pharaos, der nicht nur über das Schicksal Ägyptens bestimmte, sondern auch mit seinem jungen Alter unerfahren und sehr anfällig für Angriffe war. Der Anschlag auf ihn heute morgen, verstärkte seine Theorie, dass der Palast eine weitaus stärkere Bewachung benötigte. Und dafür würde er schon sorgen. Nicht eine Maus, nicht einmal eine Fliege würde hinter diese Mauern treten.  
  
„Da kommen wir nie ungesehen hinein!"entgegnete Yugi mit hängendem Kopf. Wie sollten sie bloß in diese Festung eindringen und dazu noch Yami finden? „Das ist ganz einfach, Alter!"antwortete Joey und hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Was hast du vor?"fragte Tea überrascht. „Das was ich immer mache, wenn ich irgendwo hinein will.."Yugi und Tea sahen sich unsicher an „Und das wäre?"Wie auf Kommando stürmte Joey einfach drauf los und sprang die Stufen zum Palast hinauf „Ich platze einfach hinein!"„Bist du verrückt?!"riefen ihm die beiden Freunde gleichzeitig, panisch zu, doch die Soldaten hatten ihn schon bemerkt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Joey von einer Reihe Soldaten umzingelt war, die mit ihren Bögen und Speerspitzen genau auf seine Nase zielten. „Na wen haben wir denn da?"Mahaado ging auf seinen Gefangenen zu und sah ihn scharf an. Es war selbstverständlich, dass dieser Junge ein Räuber war; das konnte man schon an seiner Kleidung erkennen; er musste aus wirklich armen Verhältnissen kommen. Er tat ihm beinahe schon leid. Joey sah den jungen Wächter mutig entgegen; zumindest versuchte er das und setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf. Das hatte ihm beim Duellieren schon oft den Hals gerettet, warum also jetzt nicht auch?  
  
Yugi und Tea wussten nicht wie sie ihren Freund aus diesem selbst verschuldeten Schlammassel wieder befreien sollten. Würden sie einfach drauf los stürmen, würden sie nichts erreichen, aber wenn sie nichts unternehmen würden, würden sie ihn zumindest in den Kerker werfen! Mahaado sah tief in die Augen von Joey. Plötzlich wandte er sich von ihm ab und rief seinen Soldaten zu, ihn freizulassen. „Lasst ihn gehen! Er hat kein böses Ka!" Yugi und Tea waren verwirrt; Was war denn Ka? Und vor allem, warum hatte er Joey einfach gehen lassen? „Und ihr beiden da hinten, verschwindet auch! Das ist kein Spielplatz, verstanden?!"Erschrocken von der Tatsache, dass der junge Priester sie bemerkt hatte, fuhren sie hoch. „Tu...tut uns sehr leid..."stotterte Yugi, weil er ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatte. „Schon gut!"folgte eine gelassene, doch scharfe Antwort „Geht jetzt!"Alle drei Freunde atmeten tief auf. Sie waren gerettet! Tea hob ihren Kopf, um sich noch einmal zu bedanken. Das grelle Sonnenlicht schimmerte an dem Helm des Wächters, der zwar mit ernster Mine, aber auch etwas Warmherzigkeit auf sie herabsah. Als sie so in seine Augen sah, fröstelte es sie. Es war kein Frösteln, wie bei Kälte. Eher im Gegenteil, aber auf irgendeine Weise, war ihr so als würde sie diesen jungen Mann, denn sie noch nie gesehen haben konnte, von irgendwo her kennen.  
  
Mahaado wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines weiteren Priesters, der die Treppen zum Palast hinunter stieg. Er hatte schon von weitem seine Gegenwart gespürt. Yugi, Tea und Joey stutzten bei seinem Anblick. „Kaiba?!"riefen sie gleichzeitig fassungslos. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Wie sollte Kaiba hierher gekommen sein? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Der Blick des Priesters war eiskalt und spiegelte eine sichtbare Unzufriedenheit aus. Yugi und die anderen ignorierend funkelte er Mahaado zornig an „Bist du wieder zu weich, Mahaado?!"nun deutete er mit der Hand auf Joey, der verdutzt und regungslos dastand. „Wirf sie in den Kerker! Entweder das sind dreckige Diebe oder sogar die Täter, die wir suchen!"„Das glaube ich nicht, Seto!"antwortete sein „Kollege"entschlossen. Die blauen Augen beider Gegenstreiter verengten sich und waren angriffslustig. Offenbar vertrugen sich die beiden nicht besonders. Joey Knie zitterten vor Aufregung. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten, sonst lief er der Gefahr entgegen im Kerker bei Wasser und Brot zu enden. Und das war wohl das Schlimmste was er sich vorstellen konnte; Ein Leben ohne Leckereien. Mit einem Satz stürmte er durch die Wachen hindurch, die durch den Konflikt der beiden Priester abgelenkt waren und eilte die steinernen Stufen hinauf. Yugi und Tea machten es ihm nach. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät sich zurück zu ziehen und sie würden Joey sicher nicht im Stich lassen. Außerdem war Yami schon fast zum greifen nahe! Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Joey hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, als er die letzten Stufen erklommen hatte und hinter ihm die wütenden Schreie der wachen hörte. Er hatte es geschafft! Jetzt musste er nur noch die Tür öffnen und dann....Joey ergriff fast reflexartig die goldenen Türgriffe der schweren hölzernen Türen und zog so fest er nur konnte; Nichts! Die Tür bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter! „Verdammt!"panisch zog er immer und immer wieder und hörte die Wachen immer näher kommen. Es war aus! In diesem Moment gaben die Türen beinahe magisch nach. Joey und die anderen konnten es nicht glauben! Sie waren gerettet! „Auaaaa!"die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens drang aus dem Innern des Palastes. Mit einem Mal stieß sie knallhart gegen den fassungslosen Joey, der grade dabei war in den Palast einzudringen. Joey verlor das Gleichgewicht und puzzelte mit einem Mal, den ganzen weg den er mühsam erklommen hatte wieder zurück. Yugi und Tea konnten ihren Freund grade noch festhalten, doch den wachen jetzt noch zu entkommen war unmöglich.  
  
„Du hättest beinahe das Leben des Pharao gefährdet, du Menschenfreund!" schrie Seto und verschränkte die Arme. Ein boshaftes Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder „Ich weiß, wer bald seinen Job los ist!"Mahaado schwieg. Vielleicht hatte er recht gehabt? Vielleicht waren diese scheinbaren Kinder doch gefährlich und trachteten nach dem leben des jungen Pharaos? Wäre durch sein Verschulden ihm was zugestoßen, würde es sich das niemals verzeihen. Aber warum besaßen sie dann kein böses Ka? Keine böse Aura um sich herum? Hatten seine magischen Fähigkeiten nachgelassen? War er zu sanft und unvorsichtig? Innerlich musste er über seine eigenen Gedanken lächeln. Er wurde dem Pharao immer ähnlicher. Aber ob das gut war um seine Sicherheit zu garantieren? Daran zweifelte er stark. Er musste härter werden! Seto hatte recht, obwohl sein Gewissen und sein herz unter dieser Entscheidung litten.  
  
Yugi, Joey und Tea waren an Armen und Beinen fest gekettet und wurden in den Palast geführt. Traurig sah Yugi den dicken Mauern, in die sie hinein geführt wurden entgegen. Wie sollte sie jetzt noch Yami finden? Die Aussicht dass er vielleicht für immer im Kerker bleiben musste, war für ihn nicht so schlimm, wie der Gedanke daran, dass er Yami nie wieder sehen würde. Er war für ihn unerreichbar.. 


	7. Vereint und doch getrennt

Vereint und doch getrennt  
  
Der tosende Lärm von draußen riss ihn aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Yami öffnete reflexartig seine amethystenen Augen und starrte auf eine mit Hieroglyphen bunt verzierte Decke aus weißem Marmor. Wie im Schockzustand fuhr er hoch; wo war er hier gelandet? Sein Gedächtnis hatte leichte Lücken. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass ihn diese magische, vertraute Wärme zu sich gezogen hatte und er in ein blendendhelles Licht trat...sonst an nichts! In diesem Augenblick spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der von seinem Hinterkopf auskam. Jetzt wusste er es! Schlagartig und das wortwörtlich. Das war nicht alles! Er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihn jemand von hinten niedergeschlagen hatte und er kurz daraufhin ein lautes Murmeln vernahm. Danach ist er wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Yami setzte sich so auf die Bettkante, dass seine Füße sanft den Boden berührten. Die Kühle die vom Boden ausging fühlte sich gut an, im Gegensatz zu der dicken und schweren Luft die im Zimmer lag. Es war kaum zu ertragen. Yami holte tief Luft und sah sich in seiner neuen, ihm völlig unbekannten Umgebung um. Das Bett in dem er eben noch gelegen hatte war aus fast schwarzem Zederholz und war mit einer dünnen Decke aus Seide bezogen; es wirkte wie vieles in diesem Raum, sehr edel und wertvoll. Wunderschön verzierte Vasen standen in jeder Ecke des Zimmers, der Boden war aus mattem Marmorplatten, das Fenster war ihm gegenüber lag, war riesig und purpurne Vorhänge flatterten sanft im schwachen Wind der von draußen ins Zimmer gelangte und für ein wenig Frischluft sorgte. An sich war das Zimmer gigantisch! Das Zimmer seines Aibous würde hier ca. 20 Mal hineinpassen. Aibou! Wo war sein Partner? Und Joey? Tea? Waren sie auch in dieser seltsamen Welt gelandet? Er wollte es wissen, nein, er musste es wissen!  
  
Als Yami aufstand spürte er wieder diese Schwäche in seinem Körper. Er war also noch nicht ganz gesund. Aber das bedeutet für ihn keine Grenze! Entschlossen setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und bewegte sich auf die schwere Tür aus Ebenholz zu, welche einen großen aus gold geschliffenen Griff hatte. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt spürte er einen leichten Gegendruck. Hastig sprang er ein paar Meter auf Abstand. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und ein sehr kleiner alter Mann, mit großen Augen und grauem Haar schaute zu ihm hoch. Ein seidiges Tuch verdeckte seinen Mund, doch trotzdem waren seine Gesichtszüge schnell zu entschlüsseln. „Mein Pharao! Legt euch sofort wieder hin!"Der Zwerg machte ein ernstes Gesicht und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe „Ihr müsst euch noch schonen und außerdem..." er deutete auf Yami. „Solltet ihr so nicht unbedingt vors Volk trennen! Das ruiniert euren Ruf!"Jetzt erst sah Yami an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er nur einen kurzen weißen Schurz anhatte. Aber das war ihm egal! Er hatte schlimmere Sorgen, als sich um seine Bekleidung zu sorgen...Moment! Yami fuhr mit seinen Kopf herum. Wie hatte dieser alte Mann ihn gerade genannt? „P..h..a..r..a..o...?"das Wort rutschte ihm nur zaghaft über die Lippen. Der Zwerg verzog überrascht das Gesicht, dann wechselte es zu einem eher traurigen Ausdruck „Der Schlag den ihr erleiden musstet, war wohl doch härter sein als ich gedacht hatte...Ja! Ihr seid der Pharao und ich bin euer treuer Diener und Berater Simon Muran! Und jetzt junger Mann! Ab ins Bett!"  
  
Yami war ein wenig irritiert, befolgte desto trotz nicht der Anweisung seines „Beraters"und zwängte sich durch den Türspalt. Simon konnte es nicht glauben! Der junge Pharao wurde immer dreister! Mit einem schönen blauen Mantel aus Purpur im Arm, verfolgte er die eiligen Schritte, des jungen Herrschers „Zieht euch das wenigstens an!"Yami hielt einen Augenblick inne, doch schien er noch ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sein Blick drang durch den Zwerg hindurch, als dieser ihm mit Mühe den Mantel umwarf, der auf dem Boden schleifte. Das alles hier war sehr verwirrend. Wo war er hier gelandet? Wo waren seine Freunde? Und war er wirklich der Pharao? War das seine Vergangenheit? Aber wie war das möglich? Tausend Fragen gingen ihn durch den Kopf.  
  
Ein lautes Klirren und Rufen riss ihn in die Realität zurück. „Was machen die denn da schon wieder?"beschwerte sich Simon und eilte den langen Gang hinunter, in dem beide standen und sah an einem Balkon herab. Yami folgte ihm langsam und vorsichtig, denn seine Kräfte ließen es nicht schneller zu. „Aibou..." Yugi, Joey und Tea gingen zusammengedrängt von den Wachen, an deren Spitze Seto mit erhobenem Kopf voranmarschierte, den langen Gang zum Verlies herunter. Der Lärm stammte von Asashi, die sich hineingeschlichen hatte und zu allem Übel eine Vase zertrümmert hatte und nun versuchte, mit einem Fuß die Scherben unter einen Teppich zu kehren. Seto sah sie scharf an „Du Trampel! Was machst du hier überhaupt? Eine einfache Sklavin hat nichts im Palast verloren!"Sogleich sprang das junge Mädchen empört in die Luft „Ich bin keine Sklavin! Ich bin Pharao Atems Unterhalterin"Seto setzte ein höhnisches Grinsen auf „Ja! Ein Spielbällchen und ein sehr nerviges dazu! Wachen!"Der unfreundliche Priester schnipste in die Finger und sogleich ergriffen zwei Soldaten die Arme von Asashi und beförderten sie, unter lauten Protestaktionen ihrerseits, wieder nach draußen. So gut es seine Kräfte zuließen lief Yami die steinernen und schmalen Treppen hinunter, die zur großen Halle führten. Er musste seinen Freunden helfen! Er musste sie wieder sehen!  
  
Unten endlich angekommen, stellte sich ihm Seto in den Weg und verbeugte sich, scheinbar nicht sonderlich mit Vergnügen, vor seinem Herrscher. „Wir haben soeben einige verdächtige Personen inhaftiert! Sorgt euch nicht, Pharao. Kein Untäter gelangt an mir unbemerkt vorbei." Seine Augen glänzten beinahe bösartig und in seiner Stimme verbarg sich ein Hauch von Arroganz, den wohl nur der junge Pharao heraushören konnte, ihn aber nicht darauf ansprach. „Das waren keine Verbrecher! Lass sie auf der Stelle frei!"Yamis Blick verschärfte sich, als ihn der hochmütige Priester fragend ansah „Wie meinen, Majestät?"fragte er wieder mit demselben Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Das sind meine Freund, also lass sie augenblicklich gehen!" Belustig und doch seiner niederen Position bewusst, lachte Seto leise aber provokativ auf „Freunde? Aber Pharao, das sind keine freunde, dass sind Sklaven oder Bettler. Sie sind eurer nicht würdig! Euer Berater wird mir sicher zustimmen!"Der Zwerg kam gerade die Treppen hinunter gerannt, denn trotz der Schwäche Yamis, war der etwas beleibtere Berater nicht so guter Kondition. Setos Frage warf ihn aus dem Rahmen. Er war zwar teilweise seiner Ansicht, aber er konnte dem jungen Pharao auch keine Widerworte geben. So schickte es sich nicht und außerdem konnte man schwer bestraft werden. Sich seiner Antwort also unsicher schwieg er und sagte nur kurz „ Seto...vergesst nicht, dass ihr jetzt mit dem Herrscher Ägyptens sprecht!"  
  
Yami wurde nervös. Was wenn sie in diesem Augenblick seine Freunde quälten und folterten? Der Gedanke daran war für ihn grauenhaft. Er würde sie befreien und wenn es sein musste auch im Alleingang. Und auch wenn sie augenblicklich von einander getrennt waren, im Geist war er mit seinem Partner immer nach vereint und das gab ihm Kraft sich allem zu wiederzusetzten..... 


	8. Der Anfang vom Ende

**_Der Anfang vom Ende_**

Die steinerne Treppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Wie ein schwarzer unendlicher Strudel führten die Stufen in die Dunkelheit des Kellers, wo die Gefangenen ihre Strafen absaßen. Die in der öden Stille und Leere dazu verdammt waren darauf zu warten, die Milde des Pharaos zu erlangen. Das Gemäuer lag zwar unter der Erde, doch trotzdem ging von ihm eine bedrückende Wärme aus. Die Luft war noch schwerer als in dem Schlafgemach. Yami hatte immer größere Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Einer Ohnmacht entging er nur mit Mühe.

Endlich konnte er den Grund erkennen. Kleine Fackeln hingen an den Wänden und erleuchteten schwach den Gang. Es lag eine schaurige und beängstigende Atmosphäre in der Luft. Kalte, eiserne Gitterstäbe trennten die Gefangenen von ihrer Freiheit. Es schauerte den jungen Pharao, als er in die Zellen sah und teilweise halbverhungerte Menschen an schweren Ketten an den Wänden herabhängen sah; wie Marionetten eines makaberen Schauspiels.

Joey klammerte sich furchtsam an seinen kleinen Freund, als die schwere Eisentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Die modrige, warme Luft; der Geruch der Angst und Einsamkeit. Das war zuviel für seine zarte Seele. Yugi schaute sich angespannt um. Er war Joeys angstvolle Umklammerungen gewohnt, aber das war das erste mal, dass er seine Angst teilte. Wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise, als er es tat. Die Drei zwängte sich aneinander und versuchten sie quälenden und klagenden Schrei der Gefangenen zu ignorieren. Würden sie ewig hier drinnen bleiben? Der Gedanke daran allein machte die Freunde verrückt.

Vor der Tür wachte ein junger, kahl geschorener Priester, der aber einen wachen Blick hatte. Die himmelblauen Augen Shadas schauten traurig und bedrückt, durch die Reihen der neuen Gefangenen, die am Nachmittag hingerichtet werden sollten. Wie konnte man so etwas nur geschehen lassen? Es waren Frauen und Kinder dabei, die sicherlich nicht schlimmes verbrochen haben konnten. Aber es war nun mal der Auftrag des Wesirs gewesen, dem Oberhaupt Ägyptens, falls der Pharao nicht regieren konnte und unglücklicherweise, war seine Majestät ja einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen. Er schätzte die Art und Weise des jungen Pharaos und obwohl er kaum Gelegenheit hatte zu regieren, wusste das Volk, dass auf den Sohn Akkunamukanons, Verlass war. Er war nämlich nicht nur gerecht, sondern auch sehr weise für sein Alter. Er hätte so eine frevle Tat niemals verziehen. Eine sanfte aber heftige Berührung riss den jungen Mann aus seiner Traumwelt. „Pharao? Was macht ihr denn hier im Kerker? Seid ihr wieder wohl auf?"Yami stand mit ernstem und festem Blick, hinter ihm und deutete auf die Zellen. „warum quält ihr all diese Menschen?"Die violetten Augen des jungen Herrschers hatten trotz der sichtbaren Wut, ihre Klarheit nicht verloren.

Shada senkte seinen Kopf demütig „Das war der Befehl Cousins...Seto. Als rechtmäßiger zweiter Thronfolger, ist er berechtigt das Land regieren, wenn ihr es nicht könnt"

Yami stockte der Atem. „Und das mit recht, Shada!"Shada verstummt sogleich, als er den jungen Priester die steinernen Stufen hinabsteigen sah. Setos Stimme hatte etwas Angst einflössendes und obwohl sie zur Zeit dieselbe Position bekleideten, hatte er eine gewisse Achtung vor ihm. Schließlich war auch Seto ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie und würde der junge Sohn Akkunamukanons sterben, wäre er der rechtmäßige Nachfolger auf den Thron.

Yami schien diese Ehrfurcht nicht zu teilen. Seine purpurnen Augen funkelten zornig. „Also ist es wahr, was dieser Priester sagt?" Setos Grinsen sagte mehr aus als eine Antwort „Natürlich Majestät, aber diese Menschen sind Verbrecher und müssen nach dem Gesetz der Maat verurteilt werden! Und es die Pflicht eines jeden guten Pharaos diesem Gesetz zu unterliegen!."Als hätte er nichts gehört, drehte sich Yami den Zellen zu, ließ sich von Shada den Schüssel geben und ließ ihn ins Schloss fallen. „Shada!Lass sie frei!"sagte er knapp und der junge Priester gehorchte mit einem beeindruckten Nicken. Seto verschränkte die Arme. Was bildete sich dieser klein geratene Neulingspharao eigentlich ein? „So werdet ihr nie ein guter Herrscher" konterte Seto, als sich sein Kollege mit den ersten Gefangenen entfernt hatte. Der junge Pharao warf seinen Blick auf Seto zurück. Gelassen und doch mit Kraft in seiner Stimme antwortete er „Wenn es heißt Unschuldige zu quälen und zu töten....dann bin ich halt kein guter Pharao!"

Yugi klammerte sich schon seit ihrer Entlassung an Yamis Bein. Noch einmal wollte er seinen Partner nicht verlieren. Yami musste grinsen, als er seinen Aibou beobachtete. „Ist ja gut..es ist alles wieder in Ordnung!"sagte er schließlich, als er bemerkte dass ihn die 5 Priester seltsam ansahen, die sich auf Simons Befehl hin, im Thronsaal versammelt hatten. Seine Hoffnungen ihn abzuschütteln waren jedoch leider vergebens geblieben. Die Angst saß Yugi noch zu tief im Nacken. Außerdem ließ ihn nicht das Gefühl los, dass noch etwas weitaus schlimmeres passieren würde. Als wäre ihre kurze Trennung und dieses kleine Attentat nur der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Und falls es passieren würde, wäre er an seiner Seite um ihn zu helfen. Das stand zumindest für ihn schon einmal fest.

Joey und Tea machten auch keinen weitaus besseren Eindruck. Eng nebeneinander standen sie hinter Yami und betrachteten etwas misstrauisch die Umgebung. Besonders Mahados und Joeys Blicke kreuzten sich. Seto war nicht anwesend.

Schließlich trat Simon hervor und gab mit einem Räuspern zu verstehen, dass er etwas sagen wollte. Als er merkte, dass alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren, begann er „Zu unserer aller Freude hat sich der junge Pharao bereits erholt und"Joey fiel dem Alten spontan ins Wort „Der Pharao? Etwa Yami ,unser Alter?"Tea zupfte ruckartig an seinem T-Shirt und flüsterte ihn schnell ins Ohr „Das weißt du doch.....Ischizu hatte es und doch im Museum gesagt!"und obwohl sie es grade Joey erklärt hatte, konnte sie es selbst doch nicht glauben, dass diese Geschichte tatsächlich wahr sein sollte. „Ähm..Schuldigung Leute. Hatte ich vergessen!"stotterte Joey zurück und lachte etwas dümmlich auf „Fahr fort, Alter!"

Der kleine Berater sah leicht entnervt zu den scheinbaren Freunden des jungen Herrschers hinüber, die er seltsamerweise noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Schon seit frühster Kindheit trieb sich der junge Pharao mit den unteren Schichten herum, was sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile nach sich zog. So lernte der junge Herrscher, dass alle Menschen gleich waren, seien sie reich oder bettelarm und dies war eine Fähigkeit die für einen Pharao unverzichtbar war! Andererseits wurden seine Manieren durch diese Kontakte nicht sonderlich gefördert und auch ein oder zwei ägyptische Schimpfwörter gingen dem Jungspunt schon mal über die Lippen, was sein Berater nur schwerlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen tolerierte. Schließlich fuhr der Zwerg mit seiner Rede fort „..wie ich bereits sagte, hat sich unser junger Pharao glücklicherweise schnell erholt und wird schon morgen wieder seinen Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen können. Unglücklicherweise sind die Verbrecher, die nach dem Leben unseres Pharaos trachteten, noch nicht gefasst. Daher trage ich euch auf die Sicherheitskräfte überall zu verstärken!" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Priester, mit dem goldenen Helm, der endlich seinen Blick von Joey löste. „Mahaado! Du übernimmst diese Aufgabe! Schließlich bist du der Hauptmann der königlichen Garde und hast für die Sicherheit des Pharaos zu sorgen!"

Mahaado trat einige Schritte hervor und verbeugte sich tief vor Yami, welcher ihn etwas verunsichert ansah. „Jawohl! Ich werde sein Leben schützen, auch wenn's mein eigenes kostet!"Die junge Isis, welche die einzige weibliche Priesterin von den sechsen war fröstelte bei diesen Worten. Auch sie überkam eine böse Vision, noch sehr schwach ....aber sie war da!

Eine Vision voller Angst und Verderben.

Haaallo Leute!

Ich freue mich so viele Fans zu haben rotwerd falls ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt oder Tipps oder Wünsche, dann sagt es mir ruhig! Manchmal ist die Story etwas mangelhaft, glaube ich....aber ich hab sie schon vor der ägypt. Staffel geschrieben und dann eine laaaange Pause gemacht P

Mahado: Ich hab ne Schreibblockade XX

Yami: Das wird schon wieder!

Yugi: joa....in 3 Monaten oder so! -.-„

Mahado: gar nicht wahr! Ich bin einfach nur zu faul...ups OxO

Yami & Yami: Aha...-.-„ erwischt! Die armen Fans!

Mahado: Ich bemüh mich ab jetzt! "

Yami & Yugi: jaja

Mahado: Wääh! Keiner der zu mir hält? XD Dann muss ich wohl

Also! Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Mahado


	9. Das erste Opfer

**_Das erste Opfer_**

Seto schloss die schwere Eichentür hinter sich, die in sein Arbeitszimmer führte.

Der Raum war sehr ordentlich und doch verbargen sich eine Menge Gegenstände darin. Neben dem großen Schreibtisch, auf welchem einige Papyrusrollen gestapelt und ein goldener Binsenhalter mit einer schneeweißen Feder, dessen Spitze schon abgestumpft war, waren, stand eine bunt verzierte Vase, welche den Kampf von Seth und Osiris zeigte. Drei Bücherregale waren angefüllt mit Schriftstücken und Karten aus der ganzen Welt. Die seidenen blauen Vorhänge wehten sanft im Wind der durch das Fenster strömte. Auf dem Fensterbrett hockte eine schmale Person, dessen mahagonfarbener Mantel durch den Luftstrom aufflatterte. Den aufgehenden Mond umhüllte ein blutroter Schleier und seine schwachen Strahlen erhellten das Grinsen des Besuchers. Seto schien dieser Besuch nicht zu überraschen, im Gegenteil; er schien ihn erwartet zu haben. Der Blick des Priesters verschärfte sich schlagartig „Du hast versagt!"zischte er und schlug seine Fäuste auf den dunklen Schreibtisch aus Akazienholz. „Nicht, dass er noch lebt! Scheinbar scheint er so gesund, als hätte dieser lächerliche Anschlag niemals stattgefunden! Deine Männer sollten ihn doch töten, Bakura!"Der trotz seiner weißen Haare, jung aussehende Dieb glitt lautlos, wie eine Katze auf der Pirsch, vom Fensterbrett auf den mit Marmor bedeckten Fußboden. Trotz Setos rauen Worten verging ihm sein Grinsen nicht „Von töten hat niemand gesprochen!"spottete er mit einem selbstsicheren Ton. „Ich habe dir lediglich versprochen ihn zu beseitigen und dir den Weg zum Thron zu verschaffen. Hätte ich nicht andere Pläne, dann wäre es eine Leichtigkeit gewesen ihn an Ort und Stelle zu töten, dieses einfältige, verzogene Balg von Pharao!"Die Annahme, dass er zum Töten zu feige oder zu unfähig wäre, ließ einen leichten Zorn in ihm aufsteigen. Er hatte schon unzählige Menschen auf dem Gewissen und hatte niemals mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er in die angsterfüllten Augen seiner Opfer sah. Nachdem sein ganzes Dorf bei der Erschaffung der Millenniumsgegenstände vor 15 Jahren ausgelöscht wurde, fühlte der einzige Überlebende aus nur eines: Rache am Pharao und seiner gesamten Familie. Da der Pharao leider an einer Krankheit verstorben war und Bakura nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte, seinen Rachedurst zu stillen, sollte nun sein Sohn, der seinem Vater, zumindest vom Charakter, in jeder Hinsicht ähnlich war, an dessen Stelle grausame Qualen leiden. „Und welche Pläne verfolgst du, Dieb?"Seto verlor langsam seine Geduld. Das schelmische und stetig grinsende Gesicht dieses Mannes ertrug er nicht länger. Es war als würde er insgeheim über ihn lachen und allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieser dreckige Unterklassenbürger ihn, einen der Höchsten verspottete, erzeugte in ihm eine wachsende Rage. „Das wirst du noch für genug erfahren...du musst mir einfach vertrauen, Seto"Wie ein Schatten der verschwindet, sobald ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn fällt, verschwand Bakura in den aufflackernden Lichtern, die zur Abendstunde von den Wachen entzündet wurden.

Der Geruch von gegrilltem Fisch, Salzkartoffeln, frischen Feigen und Rotwein erfüllten den Speisesaal. Ein dutzend Diener füllten die lange, hölzerne Tafel mit immer neuen Speisen. Joey konnte sich kaum zurückhalten und fesselte seinen Blick gierig auf eine große silberne Schale, die mit Fleischspießchen gefüllt war. Wäre er zuhause, dann könnte nichts seinen Appetit stören, doch die durchdringenden Blicke der Priester, die ebenfalls zu Tisch saßen, beeinträchtigten seinen Magen. Yami saß am Tafelkopf und ließ seinen Blick stumm durch den Raum wandern. Einige leicht bekleidete Tänzerinnen, tanzten zu den Harfenklängen einiger Musikantinnen, welche grüne und goldene Perlen in ihren Perücken, aus schwarzem geflochtenem Haar trugen. Trotz des großen Balkons, der Yami die Sicht auf den Sternen erfüllten Nachthimmel ermöglichte, wo der nun goldene Mond, fast wie die Sonnenscheibe funkelte, erhellten zusätzlich lange, schneeweiße Kerzen in goldenen Haltern, welche in jeder Ecke des Raumes standen, das Zimmer. Die verlockend dreinschauende Abendspeise, erweckte in ihm nicht die geringste Lust, etwas davon zu kosten. Zu viele Fragen drängten sich ihm erneut auf. Obwohl er all diese Menschen noch niemals gesehen hatte, ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, ihnen doch schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Die fremde Umgebung wirkte ihm plötzlich so vertraut. Ein leichtes Zupfen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Ist das deine Heimat, Boku? Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"Yugis große Kulleraugen, lächelten Yami freundlich und doch etwas zurückhaltend an. Sein anderes Ich, antwortete ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln und einem leichten Kopfschütteln „Nein...ich erinnere mich nicht, aber irgendetwas....irgendetwas hier kommt mir so vertraut vor"Yugis Reaktion überraschte seinen Partner. Freudig hob er seine Arme in die Luft, sodass ein Weinkrug beinahe umstürzte. „Dann sind wir doch schon mal auf dem richtigen Weg!"rief er schmunzelnd. Als die Blicke der überraschten Gäste, sich auf ihn richteten, grinste er leicht verlegen und fügte Yami flüsternd hinzu „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dir endlich mal helfen kann und darüber hinaus, dass alles miterleben darf!"Nach diesen Worten griff der kleine rothaarige Junge nach einem großen Leib Brot und begann genüsslich zu kauen. Durch die Worte seines kindlichen Ichs ermuntert, verspürte Yami endlich auch Appetit und genoss das Abendmahl.

Die junge Priesterin Isis entflammt das heilige Feuer, mit dessen Hilfe sie schon oft in die Zukunft gesehen hatte, als sie spürte das Ägypten Gefahr drohte. Die golden schimmernde Millenniumskette, die ihren schlanken Hals zierte, unterstützte ihre Fähigkeiten.

Das Gefühl das sie vorhin überkommen hatte, ließ sie nicht mehr los und sie musste die Ursache für ihre Unsicherheit herausfinden. Die Kammer in der sie das Ritual vollzog, hatte nur ein kleines Fenster, welches jedoch durch einen dunklen Vorhang zugezogen war und somit den Raum in vollkommene Dunkelheit hüllte. Und das war sehr wichtig, denn die Geister der Finsternis, die sie aufzuspüren versuchte, zeigten sich nur in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung: Der Stille und der Nacht!

Die junge Frau schloss langsam ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die knisternden Funken, die aus den Flammen schlugen. Angespannt versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen, doch sie sah nichts. Nur Dunkelheit und Stille.

Joey streckte sich genüsslich auf der riesigen Wiese im Palastgarten und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Dieser Garten war himmlisch. So stellte er sich den Garten Eden vor!

Feigenpalmen, duftende Lilien, ein kleiner See indem sich der goldene Mond spiegelte; alles wirkte wie in einer Traumwelt. Tea saß auf einer kleinen Mauer in der Nähe des Sees und seufzte. Alles war hier so wundervoll, so perfekt! Was wenn Yami in seiner Welt bleiben wollte? Wenn er sie alle verlassen würde? Könnte sie es ihm verwehren? Schließlich war das seine richtige Heimat, sein Zuhause mit seiner Familie. Wäre sie seine Freundin, dürfte sie es nicht und genau das war der Haken, der ihr die Laune verstimmte.

Als würde sie eine Antwort von ihm erwarten, schweifte ihr Blick automatisch zu Yami, der unter der Feigenpalme saß und mit leerem und verträumtem Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

Diese Gefühle....diese vertraute Gefühle, dass das seine Heimat sein sollte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Doch wollte er überhaupt hierhin zurück? Hatte er nicht ein neues Leben begonnen?

Aber gehörte er tatsächlich in die Welt seines Partners? Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht dort zu bleiben? Er war ein Fremder und das in beiden Welten. Gehörte er überhaupt irgendwo hin?

Yugi durchforstete unterdessen, jeden Winkel des Gartens. Irgendwo würde er sicherlich einen Hinweis auf Yamis Vergangenheit finden. Er konnte Yamis trauriges Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen! Er war sicherlich so deprimierte, weil er sich so unsicher war und sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. „Das muss ihn sehr belasten..."murmelte er still vor sich hin. Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, versuchte er auf ein kleines vorstehendes Dach zu klettern, um sich einen besseren Ausblick zu verschaffen. Einer der Priester funkelte ihn von der Seite an. Karim war ein wenig misstrauisch geworden. Waren das tatsächlich die Freunde des Pharaos oder einfache Schwindler, die die Naivität des jungen Herrschers ausnutzten? Seit dem Abendmahl ließ er den kleinen, kaktushaarigen Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwann würde er einen Fehler machen und „zack" wäre er entlarvt. Mit einem fast hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, rieb sich der Priester die Hände.

Nachdem sie bereits eine halbe Stunde lang, ergebnislos in die Flammen gestarrt hatte, wollte Isis das Ritual beenden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt gehabt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich glücklicherweise geirrt und dem Pharao und Ägypten drohte doch keine Gefahr.

Doch wie ein unerwarteter Schlag, sah sie plötzlich einen hellen Biltz vor ihren Augen. Es ging zu schnell um zu erkennen was es wirklich war, doch ihm folgte ein quälender Schrei. Isis zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Dieser Schrei kam nicht aus den Flammen! Er kam aus dem Vorhof.

Das Entsetzen der Wachen war an ihren bleichen Gesichtern abzulesen. Mahaado und Shada drangen sich durch sie durch. „Das...das ist nicht wahr!"stotterte Shada „Er ist tot..."befand Mahaado klanglos, als er sich zu dem leblosen und blutüberströmten Körper hinunter bückte und den Puls prüfte. Auch Yami hatte den Schrei wahrgenommen und kam herangelaufen. Die Wachen traten ehrwürdig zur Seite, sodass der Pharao sich ungestört seinen Weg bahnen konnte. Yugi, Joey und Tea begleiteten ihren Freund. Yami stockte der Atem als er den toten Mann erblickte. Obwohl er ihn nur einmal gesehen hatte, erkannte er ihn sofort. Dieser Mann gehörte zu seinen 6 Priestern, die über die Millenniumsgegenstände wachten „Ist das nicht...?"„Ja Majästät...leider..."erwiderte Shada leise „Es ist Akunadin!"

Auch Seto sah stumm zu dem makaberen Schauspiel hinüber, doch zeigte er keine Gefühlsregung. „Wie ist das passiert?"„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie...aber ich weiß warum es geschehen ist, Majestät."Antwortete Mahaado mit einer ernsten Tonlage. „Seht euch das an...sein Millenniumsauge wurde entwendet! Das war das Ziel des Täters..."Der junge Herrscher betrachte zwar entsetzt, aber auch forschend den Leichnam genauer und tatsächlich...das Auge fehlte, als wäre es ihm aus dem Kopf gerissen worden. „Wie furchtbar..."flüsterte Tea sich selbst zu. Mahaados Blick verfinsterte sich. Das war nicht nur furchtbar...das war eine Katastrophe! War das Auge in böse Hände geraten, und das war hier wohl um umgänglich in anbetracht zu ziehen, konnte dieser jemand die dunklen, finsteren und vor allem zerstörerischen Kräfte des Gegenstandes nutzen und das hätte verheerende Folgen.

Das war der Anfang von einer Zeit, die niemand so schnell vergessen könnte, da war er sich sicher...


End file.
